sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Rosemary Michaels
)]] Name: Rosemary Michaels Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, swim team, writing. Appearance: Rosemary is around 5"7 in height and weighs about 138 pounds. She’s of above average height but not gawky-looking. She has an average bust size and small waist with a soft stomach, and straight legs, showing that she doesn’t have many curves. She has a round face with a small mouth, an average-sized nose, and dark brown eyebrows. She has light blue eyes and freckles along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She has wavy dark blonde hair with natural strands of red and gold thrown in due to sun and chlorine exposure that ends at the middle of her back and is parted in the middle. She has pale-skin that is easily reddened. Rosemary usually wears dark wash jeans and hoodies in solid colors or loose t-shirts with tank tops underneath. Her color scheme sticks to the cooler palette of blacks, grays, blues, and purples, and for footwear usually a pair of beat-up gray converse. She applies minimal make up save for sunscreen to keep her skin from burning. On the day of the abduction Rosemary will be wearing a light gray zip up hoodie with a dark blue t-shirt underneath, dark wash straight leg jeans and her usual gray converse. Biography: Rosemary was born in Los Angeles, California. The second child of Leo and Julia Michaels (nee Stewart), whom at the time were working as a High School science teacher and as a secretary at a law firm respectively; her older brother Ryan was four. Both of Rosemary’s parents had graduated college and lived in a middle class suburb of Los Angeles. Rosemary had an average childhood and when she was old enough tagged along with her brother when he went to hang out with his friends, learning how to play soccer and how to swim at the local YMCA. At five years old Rosemary joined a club soccer team and played defender until a year later a ball kick to the head made her skittish of it on the field and caused her to drop out a few months later. During these years Rosemary was a cheerful child, though a bit emotional and sickly. Before she was given over the counter medication she’d have allergic reactions with runny eyes and sneezing when around dust or plants in bloom, which hampered sports activities during spring or early summer. There were a couple of problems with her throwing up because she felt agitated or distressed in kindergarten as well, but these gradually went away as she got used to school though reoccurrences can happen in times of great emotional stress. In elementary school she had a good circle of friends but spent some recesses reading books out on the field instead of playing, causing a few of her classmates to think she was weird, though Rosemary didn’t seem to mind it. She wasn't heavily athletic and enjoyed thinking up games of make believe she would play with her friends, though that group dwindled as she got older. The normality of the girl’s life changed when she was nine, when biking home from a friend’s her brother was hit by a speeding driver. Her parents tried to make it seem that it wasn’t too serious until they learned Ryan wasn’t wearing a helmet and with the accident suffered heavy damage to his brain. When the doctor’s told them he would never regain consciousness they decided to pull the plug. Rosemary never saw her brother again after his bike ride, which prevented her from having much closure. She would be sent to the nurses’ office a couple of times for breaking out in tears or throwing up during class in the months after the accident. When Rosemary’s parents learned that Ryan hadn’t been wearing a helmet they put a lot of blame on themselves for not being stricter. They turned their guilt into fuel for being more protective of their remaining child and cut down the girl’s time outdoors unless they could be there to watch her, giving Rosemary more time to read. At first the girl complained about not being able to play with the neighborhood kids more, but after getting caught once running out to the street with cars nearby her parents screamed at her, making Rosemary afraid to see Leo and Julia react like that and the incident stopped her from sneaking out again. When middle school hit Rosemary entered another personally challenging part of her life. The time spent indoors reading and not being active caused her to gain some weight and in the sixth grade she had to get braces to correct her overbite. Due to friends either moving away or moving on to different social circles Rosemary had no group of friends who shared her interests to rely on, making her an easy target for bullies. The girl tried to ignore the verbal abuse and kept it a secret from her parents because she didn't want to add on to their worries. After Ryan had died Rosemary wanted things to be back to normal, and she thought not making her parents worry would be the best way at making that normalcy return. However what started out as teasing and verbal taunts turned into harassment during an incident in the seventh grade in the locker room that ended with Rosemary and a few other girls being sent to the Principles office. The instigators of the fight were suspended and Rosemary’s parents were contacted. The principle suggested putting her in a sport so she could concentrate her emotions into something productive and also as a way for her to get a healthier weight. She was still terrified of soccer and any other sport that involved a ball, so her parents suggested she take up swimming. Rosemary remembered how she used to have fun with Ryan at the local pool when she was younger and decided it was either that or the local track team, and after the teasing she had endured in timed sprints for PE Rosemary didn’t want to deal with that kind of humiliation she associated with running again. At first she wasn’t too keen on having a sport that showed off more of what she believed to be ugly body, but she was out of other options. Rosemary was put onto a local swim team and once she lost some weight found out she had the endurance for long-distance 500 yard freestyle and the 100 yard butterfly. During this time Rosemary slowly started to have acquaintances at her swim lessons and friends in class to talk to, but the girl continued to distance herself from others. Not having much of social life though helped her succeed in academics, and Rosemary made Superintendents Honor Roll every year in middle school. The summer before her freshman year her father received a pink slip around the time when the recession hit. Leo moved the family up to Seattle after a friend from college named Warren Little offered him a job at the middle school he worked at. They moved to a less developed part of the city, a small condo that was a downsize from their old house. After the move Julia had a hard time finding a steady job, which made the relationship between her and Leo a bit strained. Though her parents’ marriage was getting rocky the move and Leo and Julia focusing less on their daughter gave Rosemary the freedom to explore her new environment. Walking up and down the streets of Seattle until her curfew gave her a look on the outside world that she had been unaware of during her sheltered years. A few times after having her excursions she began to take notebooks with her and jot down the things and people she saw, sometimes developing them into short stories. A few of these stories she posted online but hasn’t entered any contests or made moves to publish them as of yet. As she went into adolescence Rosemary would be vague about her school experiences and how she spent her days to her parents. The girl continued to try and be the perfect daughter she thought her parents wanted even more now that they were going through financial troubles and trying to make ends meet. Rosemary entered Aurora High as a freshman and since then has maintained a high GPA and joined the school’s swim team to keep in shape. After she got her braces off, Rosemary started to receive some attention from boys but never responded due to still lurking body and trust issues because of the bullying she endured back in middle school, feeling they would make fun of her if she wasn’t what they expected. The girl has friends in multiple social circles but remains a bit of a floater, preferring to have space and alone time to read. The people who know of her describe her as nice and polite, but that's about as much as Rosemary lets people know about her. Rosemary doesn’t like to share her personal thoughts with others, preferring to write the thoughts down in one of her notebooks. Though she tries to hide it Rosemary is still an emotional person and is afraid of being rejected by others. When dealing with people she knows a bit better she uses sarcasm regularly, but when they asked to be given a straight answer either changes the subject or uses euphemisms. This has to some made her wishy-washy, though Rosemary doesn’t realize this. She wants to be liked or at least tolerated by her peers and thinks that if she isn’t extreme in her opinions she’ll be liked by more people. Because her parents were so overprotective Rosemary retains much of her innocence about life, but is not naive. After a short separation during Rosemary's sophomore year, Leo and Julia have since reconciled most of their differences, but still argue from time to time. Julia now works part time as a librarian, which Rosemary definitely takes advantage of by checking out as many books as possible a week. Rosemary has continued to love her parents, keeping her nose clean by staying away from drugs and alcohol, but still doesn't share her feelings with them very much. She sometimes thinks about what life would have been like if her brother Ryan were still alive, and still has sad feelings about it. Though with age she has gained more freedom both Leo and Julia are still very protective of their daughter and have strict curfews, which make it difficult for Rosemary to go to many parties. Though she sometimes feels constrained Rosemary is terrified of large gatherings of people she doesn't know, and if ever invited she would go find a vacant corner and wait until her ride was ready most of the time. The family still is grieving in some ways after losing Ryan. Leo and Julia don’t have very many friends outside of their respective workplaces and compared to other adults are homebodies. Rosemary’s early experience with death makes it hard for her to make strong bonds with others since she’s afraid of losing them unexpectedly. This past year has been the first one the family has gone through without dreading the Ryan’s birth and death date. Rosemary’s parents have also tried to involve themselves in associations and clubs around Seattle, though Rosemary remains more of an indoor person. The girl doesn’t have a favorite genre but is fond of classic authors such as the Bronte and Dickens. Rosemary enjoys the feeling that even though what she’s reading is fiction in another time or place it could’ve been possible for such events in a story to occur. When Rosemary is reading she tends to block out anything that is around her until she has reached the end of a chapter or a certain point, making communication difficult. Rosemary enjoys all types of food but tends to eat in moderation in fear of gaining weight. In order to have spending money Rosemary tutors people in the library after school. She keeps her cost low so she can get more customers. Her house is now in a nice neighborhood but since her parents have lower incomes they can't afford to live outside the city in the suburbs and instead reside in a two bedroom condo close to the library where Julia works. Rosemary is planning on going to community college to save money and take her remaining general education requirements before thinking about the prospects of going to a university. So far she's shown interest in possibly taking Creative Writing or English Literature, hoping to become a writer someday. Advantages: Her time on swim team has given her a conditioned body and good endurance. She is smart and capable at coming up with plans when necessary. Disadvantages: Her low self-esteem makes it hard for her to trust others, which could be a deal breaker in alliances. Rosemary also has dust and pollen allergies that can become severe when she doesn’t have her medication and vomiting when in high emotional distress. Designated Number: Female student no. 006 --- Designated Weapon: Butterfly Knife Conclusion: Poor self esteem hurts, G006. Getting stressed can be hard, and you don't have the best weapon, but you never know. Some real losers have gotten out of here before, so just keep your head about you and soldier on and maybe you'll be next. Stranger things have happened. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by MrMissMrs Random. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: MrMissMrsRandom Kills: 'Joey Caputo '''Killed By: 'Katarina Konipaski '''Collected Weapons: Butterfly Knife (designated weapon), TOZ-194 12 ga. pump-action shotgun (BKA prize, to Travis Webster) Allies: 'Meera Stele, Joey Caputo, Paulo Abbate, Timothy Abrams '''Enemies: 'Alda Abbate, Travis Webster, Katarina Konipaski 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Rosemary awoke near the nuclear reactors, panicking as she recalled the events of the abduction. She forced herself to calm down so that she wouldn't throw up, and examined her supplies, finding her weapon. She managed to stay calm until she heard a scream from somewhere in the nearby structures, and sat repeating a mantra of control to herself until Katarina Konipaski entered the room she was in. Rosemary and KK warily regarded each other as KK inquired about Rosemary's weapon, she herself being rather obviously armed with a scythe. Rosemary revealed the knife, and Katarina initiated a verbal game of cat and mouse, trying to convince Rosemary to give it up. Rosemary was resistant, calling Katarina's bluff that she might turn violent and rebutting her statements about the most logical way to play the game. Rosemary herself was still unsure about how to go about things, frightened of the ideas of death, hurting someone else, and allying with others in general. She remained firm on not giving up her knife, and finally broke down into near-hysterical laughter as they continued to debate. KK followed suit, and they finally parted on reasonably good terms, with KK urging Rosemary to not give her weapon up to anyone else. Though she left the encounter unscathed, Rosemary soon became concerned about the possibility of KK following her and headed into the plant's parking garage, where she hid in a car with the intention of staying there until nightfall. She was soon alerted to the sound of an approaching group by the voices of Garrett Wilde, Joey Caputo, and Meera Stele. Rosemary recognized Joey as someone she tutored back in school, but decided that it was too risky to show herself in case the group was hostile. The trio split up to explore the parking garage, and Rosemary tried to fight against her allergies as Garrett approached the car she was in. Her coughing alerted him, however, and she reluctantly identified herself. Joey and Meera returned to Garrett's side and both vouched for her; she was invited to join the group shortly before Garrett revealed that he planned to leave on his own to further his plans of stopping anyone who was killing. Rosemary tried to talk him out of it logically, but he was adamant and went off alone after asking them to pass on a message to his girlfriend Mirabella Strong if they saw her before he did. Rosemary confirmed that she would like to stay with Meera and Joey, and they opted to leave together. Rosemary, Meera, and Joey traveled to the beach, where they spent the night in the grotto. In the morning Rosemary was startled by the first announcement, and then distraught to hear that her prom date had died and Katarina had killed. She was upset enough that she vomited, while Meera tried to comfort her, insisting that they could overcome the terrorists and escape. Rosemary managed to pull herself together, and she and Meera discussed the possibility of figuring out how the collars worked so that they could be deactivated while Joey consulted his map. They agreed to head to the town in search of any bodies, so that they could examine the collars with less risk to themselves. They reached the southern town, only to hear gunshots nearby. Joey rushed to the scene despite Rosemary trying to reign him in, and they discovered the body of Becca Everett and her distraught ally, Paulo Abbate. Joey and Meera both turned to Rosemary for guidance, and though she was caught off-guard at being elected the de-facto leader, she decided to take action and tried to sneak up on Paulo, believing he might have killed Becca. She demanded that Paulo drop what he was holding and asked if he had done the deed, though he vehemently (and truthfully) denied it. Seeing that Paulo was telling the truth about not having a gun, Rosemary backed down and apologized. All four of them were tense, and Rosemary suddenly realized that she didn't have the stomach for touching a freshly dead body even though they had gone in search of corpses. Paulo stayed with the group, unsure of what to do on his own, and they spent an uneasy night with Becca's body nearby. The coming of morning and the second announcement strengthened Joey's resolve that they had to figure out how to get the collars off, and he called Rosemary to action. Rosemary agreed, angry and sickened by the deaths and Danya's jokes, and she lead the way back to where Becca's body had been left. After finding the corpse and a suitable place, Rosemary attempted to pry the collar lose with her knife, only to have it detonate as she and the others ran for cover. Joey was shaken, but insistent that they try again and offered himself up as a test subject this time. Rosemary was understandably reluctant but he wouldn't budge, and she repeated her actions, seemingly successful as she pried part of the collar off. After their brief moment of triumph, however, Joey's collar began emitting warning beeps as well and Rosemary panicked, yelling and trying to yank the collar off before it detonated. Joey shoved her away so that she wouldn't lose her hands in the explosion, and was killed instantly once the collar went off. Rosemary collapsed, horrified, as Meera and Paulo watched just as helplessly. Rosemary took a while to regain her composure after Joey's death and meekly suggested that they try to do something respectful for Joey and Becca. Paulo declined, but Meera went along with her to give a statement to the cameras meant for Joey and Becca's families and friends back home. Paulo did agree to stay with them afterwards, and they left the town behind. The new trio headed to the island's school, taking refuge in the high school for the night. Rosemary found herself unable to sleep, still distraught and blaming herself for Joey's death. Meera tried to comfort her, and Rosemary affirmed that they needed to continue with the plan and honor Joey's last wishes if there was any way they could get people off the island. Rosemary admitted to Meera that she wanted to stay alive for her parents since they had already lost one child, but that she didn't want to give in to the terrorists' plot and kill others to survive. Meera reassured her, and eventually Rosemary shooed her off to get some sleep while she kept watch. In the morning, Rosemary was displeased to hear that Maximilian Sawyer, Becca's killer, had killed again, and further displeased to hear herself listed as Joey's killer. The icing on the cake was being told that she had won the Best Kill Award, a three-way tie between herself, Max, and Joachim Lovelace, another multi-killer by that point. She chose to risk getting the prize, not wanting to allow Max or Joachim to have another weapon, and instructed Paulo and Meera to stay put in the school. She promised Paulo to make sure that Max paid for Becca's death if she could and left without allowing them to follow. Joachim was already at the pickup spot, the southern town's overpass, when she arrived. He greeted her coridally, though she was much chillier to him, and discussed what had brought them there. Rosemary refused to accept Joachim's excuses for killing, admitting that it had been stupid of her to go along with trying to remove Joey's collar after it had already failed once. Conversation turned to the prize, and Joachim revealed that though there was enough food to go around, there was only one weapon. He was casual about being able to kill Rosemary for it, but offered a battle of wits instead, feeling that it was fairer. Rosemary decided to play along and suggested a riddle contest, to which Joachim agreed. They traded riddles until Joachim faltered, and Rosemary was declared the winner. Joachim took his loss with grace and withdrew, taking his share of the food but leaving the weapon to her. Rosemary was surprised but quickly gathered the shotgun and her portion of food. She paused to destroy Maximilian's share of the food, as he had yet to show, and went on her way. She was caught in the rain while heading back to the school, and she made a detour into the hotel to wait it out, heading upstairs as she heard voices on the lower levels. She encountered Joe Carrasco, the boy who had killed her prom date Jason, and he inquired about her BKA prize. Rosemary explained about the riddle contest with Joachim and quietly questioned Joe about why he had killed Jason. He declined to elaborate, claiming that his reasons for killing didn't make the act itself better, and he turned the question back on Rosemary for killing Joey. She responded with an emotional outburst, but calmed herself enough to say that she still intended to try for a rescue. Joe apologized and then explained that Jason had been a mercy kill. He and Rosemary both awkwardly tried to reassure each other and Rosemary offered Joe some of her food prize after confirming that she hadn't seen anyone he was looking for. They talked for a while longer before Rosemary departed, leaving Joe on uneasy but non-hostile terms. Rosemary finally arrived back at the school once the weather had lightened up a bit, and she was warmly greeted by Meera and Paulo. She told them what had happened and shared her food and the cookies Joe had given her, discussing who did and didn't seem to be playing before the three of them settled down to sleep. The announcement brought disruption, as Paulo was angered to hear that someone else had killed Maximilian and ran off with the intent of finding his body. Rosemary and Meera followed but soon lost track of him, and wandered the island for the rest of the day trying to find him. Their quest was a failure, as they were unable to locate Paulo and the next day's announcement confirmed that he had gotten in a fight and been killed. Rosemary and Meera despondently wandered into the area of the northern town where the mansions lay. They stumbled upon Paulo's sister Alda, furiously taking her anger over Paulo's death out on a tree. They were fearful of engaging with her, but as she seemed to calm down and walked away, they followed her to the house she entered in hopes of finding allies and shelter. This proved to be a bad idea, as Alda was still very agitated and had allies who were in a similar state. All three were immediately distrustful of Rosemary and Meera, and Iselle and Alda were quick to anger further when Meera drew her knife to defend herself and Rosemary. Alda demanded that they drop their weapons and Rosemary bit back, making the mistake of mentioning Paulo. Alda flew into a rage and Meera yelled for Rosemary to run. Rosemary did as she was told, but as she reached safety, she realized that Meera wasn't with her. Despairing at what she knew that must mean, Rosemary collapsed. She kept waiting, though she knew it was hopeless and that she was completely alone. She considered turning her knife on herself but couldn't bring herself to do it and eventually slunk away. Rosemary made her way to the shipping yard and took shelter in its office for the night, waking the next morning before the announcements to find that one of the island's stray cats had curled up with her, causing her allergies to flare up. Despite the bother, Rosemary petted the cat for comfort as she reflected on what had happened. The announcements, as expected, only brought more bad news. Garrett had killed and then died, Katarina had killed again, and of course Meera's death was confirmed. After the announcement, Rosemary directly addressed the cameras for the first time. She implored her parents to stop watching if they had been so far, and took any government officials who might be watching to task for prematurely declaring SOTF to be over before her class's abduction. Feeling some relief for finally letting all her emotions out, Rosemary moved on. She wandered to the aviary, where she found Joachim and his new ally Paris Ardennes, along with the body of Joachim's previous ally Jaquilyn Locke, whom Garrett had killed. Rosemary found herself strangely put off to see Joachim grieving for Jaquilyn, and hesitated to approach, but Paris noticed her and greeted her. Joachim seemed happy to see her, and the three of them made conversation about people they had lost so far. Paris made an excuse to leave Joachim and Rosemary alone together, and as the two of them comiserated the conversation turned to more mundane teenage topics, such as their romantic lives. Upon confirming that neither she nor Joachim had ever been intimate with someone else, Rosemary awkwardly propositioned him. Joachim was taken aback but hesitantly agreed, but though they tried to go through with it he couldn't bring himself to get past clumsy kissing. He apologized, but Rosemary was overcome with guilt rejection over everything and she ran from him. Rosemary fled back to the school grounds where she had been with Meera and Paulo, spending the rest of the day and night crying over Joachim's rejection. She wasn't feeling well by the next morning, but she struggled to find a reason to continue taking care of herself and ensuring that she didn't get sick. As she wandered the area, she encountered Timothy Abrams, who offered her water once he deemed that she wasn't a threat. Rosemary turned his offer down, not wanting to mooch supplies, but she was soon in the throes of a full-blown allergy fit after discovering she had run out of medication. Timothy went for the med kit to help her as Rosemary broke down, saying that she didn't want to die and reflecting on her friends who had. Once she was treated and calmed somewhat, she noticed Travis Webster skulking in the area and confirmed that he wasn't a friend or ally of Timothy's. The announcement came on and Travis reacted angrily and violently to hearing them, startling Rosemary and Timothy. Not wanting to lose control of a situation once again, Rosemary pulled her shotgun and yelled for Travis to come out into the open. He complied and she realized that he had been one of the people Joe was searching for, and told Travis as much. He confirmed that they had met but not stuck together, though he was cagey on the reasons why, and asked Rosemary to lower the gun. Rosemary didn't trust him, knowing that he had killed multiple times and not buying his excuses, and tried to warn him off. Travis rushed her, trying to take the gun from her grasp, but Rosemary struck him in the head with the barrel and yelled for Timothy to run as Travis grappled with her for the weapon. She lost her grip on the gun but was able to subdue Travis for long enough to escape. Rosemary lost track of Timothy as they both ran but this time she didn't stop to look for her lost ally, running until she reached the southern town. She collapsed from exhaustion, resting for a while before she realized where she was. She located the place where they had left Becca and Joey's bodies nearly a week ago and apologized for being unable to escape before falling into an exhausted sleep. In the evening, Rosemary woke to find Katarina standing over her. KK casually asked for water and though Rosemary recognized the threat she posed, she was too tired to be hostile and willingly shared her supplies. They sat together and talked, echoing their first conversation before KK let slip how much she wanted to go home. Rosemary tried to comfort her, and promised not to harm her while she slept. They fell asleep together like that. KK woke before Rosemary did, early in the morning before the announcements. Forcing herself to act quickly, she bound Rosemary's wrists with her belt and then proceeded to strangle her. Rosemary awoke and began to fight, but she couldn't reach her knife with her hands bound and could only struggle against Katarina's grip in a panic. KK didn't let up and Rosemary slowly gave in to the oxygen deprivation, her last few thoughts turned to regret and how much she wanted to live. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''So close and yet so far, G006. Should have kept a better hold on that knife and let go of that trust a bit more. Amateur mistake. - ''Christina Stockton '''Memorable Quotes: *''"It's better to either care just about yourself and keep yourself alive, o-or care about the living. Those are the things that will count in the end." - Discussing island philosophy with Joe *"What has a face but never cries?" - Rosemary stumps Joachim and wins the BKA Other/Trivia *In August '13, Rosemary won the BKA along with Joachim Lovelace and Maximilian Sawyer. *Rosemary was born August 19th. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Rosemary, in chronological order. The Past: *Bathroom Blues *Lonely Hearts Club Pre-Game: *Magic Man *St. Edwards Bake Sale *Pass or Fail (Content Warning) *Touch, Pause, Disengage *Free Samples with Purchase *Rushing It at the Last Moment V5: *Shake it Out *Where on the island is Carmen Sandiego? *Drip drop. *Nobody Wants This *Tender is The Night *What Now? *Path of Pins *Repeat *What Now? (second visit to thread) *Kill All Motherfuckers *For Remembrance *Schwarze Rosen *Hortensius *Retrograde Threads Related in Meanwhile...: *I Dig my Hole, You Build a Wall Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rosemary Michaels. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Rosemary, though having the dubious honor as my first SOTF character, I don't find especially cringe worthy. She was a character I decided after writing her enough, that I would try to write as her time on the island showing her at her best instead of her worst. However, the problems I have are not with her character but my own fears as a writer. Rosemary always felt hovering on the edge, as I believe someone said in a podcast, of being "a main character," but I couldn't take the plunge with her. I'm content with where she ended up, but feel I could have done better by her with taking more risks after that fateful event with Joey.-- MrMissMrs Random *To sort of paraphrase my conclusion after revisiting Rosemary in the V5 readathon: I really liked Rosemary as a newbie in V5 and coming back to her years later, I'm glad to have found that she holds up very well in hindsight. Once Random gets a good feel for her voice and character, Rosemary is a solid read all the way through and manages to stay a pretty good person throughout all her misfortunes and mistakes on the island. She feels realistic and human, and I highly recommend her. - backslash Category:V5 Students